chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tagranus
World: 'Tagranus *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Agri-world *'Tithe: 'Agri Tagranus exports a good quantity of food, though not as much as Auburn. *'Population: '66 million 000 000 *'Government: '''Imperial Dictatorship. Tagranus is ruled by a Noble bloodline given Imperial approval. This bloodline is currently the '''Gerantina Dynasty, who have ruled since 859.M40 after exposing the corruption of the previous rulers and overthrowing them. The dynasty's appointed planetary governor is Lady Lucrecia Gerantina, daughter of the previous governor. 'Description' In the wake of the sector's reclamation by Artorion Belisarius' crusade in M37, the planet that would become Tagranus was discovered to be very well suited to crop production. Not ones to waste a planet that can be utilised a colony was swiftly established and Tagranus slowly became a full-fledged Agri World. Alongside Auburn it helps to feed Subsector Adamantis as well as trading much of the rest of their crops with planets all across the Sector. As an Agri World Tagranus is dominated by massive open faarmlands, liberally fed by long artificial streams and irrigation systems. As a young world colonised with expressed purpose, Tagranus' landscape has a clear and rigid structure. The land is divided into uniform grids of enormous size, and each square is owned & tended to by a standardised town. Mot of the population live and work in these towns, though roughly 10% of Tagranus' land is instead privately owned & operated by private corporate interests. Tagranus' average climate is quite hot & balmy with an extensive natural river system, and it has very wet winters along with dry summers. Like most Agri Worlds it has vast grain fields that produce simple, nutritious agri, though its more distinctive products are lighter and more flavourful plants such as savoury vine & tree fruits along with extensive fisheries on the large, hot coasts. Its climate is also well suited for vineyards, and Tagranus produces a large amount of sweet wines. Tagranus has a very tense relationship with Auburn, the more well-established Agri-world growing agitated with Tagranus' increasing market share. Such tensions have occasiaonlly boiled over into violence when trade ships from both planets meet at Annulus. *'Technology:' – Imperial Basic and robust farming equipment is all that's needed on Tagranus, though some of the wealthier citizens of Dessina can afford small imports of higher tech. *'Military:' Tagranus has a relatively small PDF force that can only really provide internal security. The planet's SDF is more formidable, consisting of several defence platforms and monitors. *'Strategic importance: 'Media Losing any Agri-world is a blow, but given the high output of Auburn Tagranus is less vital than others. *'Loyalty: '80% The average citizen is as loyal as is expected, but while Tagranus is a pleasant and comfortable world the system of absolute rule can make some of the Noble dynasties of the world discontent. Notable Locations *'Dessina' - The only real city on Tagranus and home to all its planetary control and bureaucracy. Located on a warm coast near the equator, Dessina does not tend tend to any farmland itself but does have well-sized manufacturing & service industries, along with fishing industries that operate from its large ports. Dessina has a large orbital spire on its wester edge surrounded by massive agri processing ditrict, and at the top of this wide tether is a broad network of docks, allowing any transport vessels to load and offload simultaneously. Large rail lines across the planet bring cargo to and from Dessina, ensuring even the most far-flung towns stay supplied and give their tithe. Notable locations in Dessina: **'Sunspire' - This tall structure stands in the centre of Dessina and serves as planetary palace and home of the Gerantina Dynasty. A contemporary structure of gleaming plasteel and glass, the Sunspire suits the Gerantina's public image of smart, business-minded rulers. For times of crisis however the Sunspire has a large bunker complex beneath it. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lady Planetary Governess Lucrecia Gerantina' - Planetary Governess after her ageing father Marios stepped down, and a widow after her husband was killed in action in the Brachau Crusade. A popular and populism-minded ruler, Lurecia has stoked the flames of the Tagranus-Auburn rivalry to stimulate her people. ***'Lord Marios Gerantina '- Patriarch of the dynasty and former planetary governor. Marios is an experiened politician and his daughter Lucrecia's main advisor. **'Dessina Cathedral' - A magnificent structure of carved marble & granite, faced with great pillars and covered in detailed marble sculptures. This is the centre of the Ecclesiarchy on Tagranus and considered the world's most important location by most of the populace. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Victo Benedictene' - Head of the Ecclesiarchy on Tagranus. Benedictene served as a missionary in his early career, and he bears the scars of that noble service proudly. **'Residential Districts' - The wealthiest and most important families on Tagranus make their home in Dessina, as does a sizeable urban population. Abodes in Dessina range from small apartment blocks to luxurious penthouses, and from terraced streets to opulent town manors. All the architecture however follows common patterns optimised to disperse heat in the summer while resisting rain in the winter such as light colours, tiled roofs, and stone walls. Notable inhabitants: ***'Vemecis Dynasty' - A powerful landowning dynasty that has long held aspirations of planetary rule. They have been accused of countles acts of attempted sedition over the past centuries but lack of hard proof assured the Vemecis' aquittal, and to date their supposedly sinister operations in pursuit of power are nothing but rumour and heresay. The Gerantina Dynasty are in a difficult position, as if the rumours are true the Vemecis' are a great threat but if the rumours are false and the Gerantinas act against them they could alienate & alarm the rest of the planet's Nobility. ***'Borlaga Dynasty' - A very wealthy dynasty known for their large vineyard holdings. Borlaga wine is popular across the Subsector and so this dynasty enjoys a good standing amongst the Nobility. They also own a number of large villas that farm high grade meat for those of expensive tastes. ***'Artonias Dynasty' - The dominant family of Dessina's fishing ports, the Artonias Dynasty own a large fleet of fishing vessels ad export all kinds of fish & shellfish. Known for their particularly delicious tastes, these fish are often poreserved in oils and herbs allowing them to retain their full flavour across long voyages. Thus they are a firm favourite amongst the Imperial Guard when they are fortunate enough to receive any. ***'Tenucci Dynasty' - A family of service industry magnates who own a large variety of properties in Dessina including hotels, restaurants, bars, and public baths. They have used their wealth to develop a relatively new presence in Tagranus' somewhat prominent fashion industry as well, feeding their reputation as a particularly aloof and upper class dynasty. ***'Ilanio Dynasty '- A family of entertainers and public personalities. The Ilanio family has a strong presence in all forms of Tagranian media including acting, newscasting, music and more. They are considered the most recognisable Tagranians on the planet and indeed in the whole Subsector. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Imperial World Category:Agri World